Can't Sleep
by mewbunnysakura
Summary: Tsubasa crawls out of bed one night at a random soccer camp and what greets him was definitely not what he had expected. Soon, relationships get complicated. What's worse, is that Daichi is secretly following them all! TsubasaXSeiji, TakiXYuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wonder how many times I have said this before. But, I say it again…I do not own Whistle! Got it??

Notes: I love reviews, and I want you to review it. PLEASE?! Onegai?? Also, expect that the chapters will come in between LONG intervals of time. Gomen, in advance. Also, I would like to thank my friend/mom Old-News for giving me the idea of the nickname "Basa-kun" for Tsubasa. News is just good at that type of stuff.

On an ALMOST completely different note…if you're reading this, you must like Whistle!, right? Join our forum, Whistle! Needs! More! Love! PLEASE?! We want more people. And it's a ton of fun, don't worry.

I'm also advertising my two awesome stories, The Other Side of Daichi, and Screaming. I know I have three others, but these two are my favorites.

I know you don't wanna hear me blabber on anymore, so on with the story!

**Can't Sleep **

**Chapter 1**

The snoring of Masaki was too much to bear. Tsubasa pushed back his blankets and frowned. He didn't think Masaki had ever snored in his sleep before. Tsubasa crawled down from the top bunk until his feet reached the floor. Then, he walked towards the door, opening it softly. Then, he peered out, on the lookout for random people. He closed his eyes and sighed, relieved. He had heard from Sho that Saionji forces wandering players back into bed when they're caught after lights-out.

Tsubasa looked back at his sleeping teammates and smiled. They wouldn't miss him much. He turned around and was about to step out of the room when Saionji walked out in front of him.

"What are you doing this late?"

Tsubasa sweatdropped. "I couldn't sleep due to Masaki's snoring."

"Well, get earplugs," she snapped back at him.

"You wouldn't be able to sleep either, if you were me!" Tsubasa argued back.

Saionji gave in to her cousin. "Fine, but don't be out too long."

Tsubasa nodded, and walked away, shutting the door softly behind him.

He walked out of the building the dorms were in. It was the last night of the training camp, and it felt cool and breezy, with many stars glittering in the dark sky above.

As he turned a corner, looking up towards the beautiful, starry sky, he crashed into a taller boy who probably was also wandering.

"Ouch," he said as he hit the ground pretty hard.

Tsubasa recognized that voice. "Seiji?!"

"Huh? Tsubasa?" Seiji asked while being pulled to his feet by Tsubasa. _Strange._ Since Tsubasa was smaller and lighter, wasn't he the one supposed to be falling? _Oh well, it doesn't matter._

"What're you doing out this late?"

"I couldn't sleep due to Masaki's snoring."

Seiji replied, "We didn't have much practice, so I was feeling energetic so I'm doing extra practice. Maybe you and I can find Sho and practice with him?" Seiji's voice brightened up. "Let's go!"

They found Sho a little while later, but instead of practicing with him, they had a conversation while watching him.

"Sho is so determined at times. He's so serious; you can hardly believe that it is him…he's usually so meek and polite. He's so stubborn too; and I guess that's the reason why he gets better so quickly," Seiji said, mindlessly.

"And on that note, have any of us improved a bit? You can most definitely tell that Sho made progress from the Musashi no Mori game to the Hiba game and to this camp. But…did we?" Tsubasa replied, staring up into the night sky.

Seiji's eyes gazed over the short, dark-haired player practicing in the middle of the field. They sat on the cool grass, and he fingered it as they talked. "Probably. I know we'll have to if we're going to make the Tokyo Select Team, you know. We always have to improve." Seiji clenched his fist and grinned. "Plus, we promised Josui a rematch. We might as well prepare for that, as well."

Tsubasa nodded and smiled. "Wow. Seiji is actually talking abut someone else besides him."

Seiji replied, "If it's Sho, I can talk about him. He's such a bundle of energy."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "And you? I know you think about yourself a lot, but don't you consider yourself as hyper, too?" Seiji didn't respond, being unusually deep in thought. Tsubasa looked over at him, and then watched Sho's tiny body moving back and forth between the obstacles he had set up.

"He's really good at juggling, you know," Tsubasa mused out loud.

"Yeah, I know!" Seiji turned his eyes to look at the ignorant, aggressive, red-haired boy. "He's so good; you don't know what other talents he might sprout up! He might actually turn into someone far better than us. Although, I doubt it." Seiji grinned at Tsubasa. "But you…you suck so much that--"

Tsubasa glared. "WHAT??"

Seiji smiled weakly and said nothing.

Tsubasa sighed. Then, he turned away, muttering, "Well, quite the pessimist you are when it comes to me."

Seiji glared. "You said?"

"Nothing," Tsubasa smiled.

They continued to watch Sho in silence, until Saionji came around the corner, unnoticed and unheard. "Tsubasa," she said warningly. "What did I say about being out too long?"

"Oops. Sorry Akira," Tsubasa said, jumping up.

"And why are Seiji and Sho out here, too?"

Sho, who heard all the commotion, came over and laughed nervously when Saionji glared at him. "Ah, Coach…um…"

The three boys stood in silence as Saionji glared at them. "Sho, what did I say about getting your sleep?"

Sho stood mutely in front of her.

Saionji sighed. "Alright. Now all of you go to sleep."

Sho left, quickly, and when he was gone, Saionji asked, "What were you two talking about?" to the two remaining guys. "I won't tolerate people who talk behind someone's back. Not to mention, your friend."

"Er…Akira," Tsubasa said. "We LIKE Sho. We would never talk behind his back."

Saionji narrowed her eyes, and then smiled gently. "Take care of him, then, if you like him so much." She winked at the blushing boys. Then, she became serious. "But both of you better get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Hai," both boys said in unison as Saionji turned and around and left. Then, they, too, left.

On the way back to the dormitories, Seiji asked, "By the way, when we crashed into each other, why was it that I was the one that fell, not you? You're smaller, shorter, and lighter." Seiji peered curiously at Tsubasa's face, which was framed by his long red bangs. They also hid his facial expression, which did not mean good. He saw a smile curling up his lips…

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT?? WHAT THE HECK?! I'M NOT SHORT!! DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!" Tsubasa yelled, angrily.

"Okay, I get the point," Seiji said. "Besides, don't yell. You don't want to wake anyone up. Or get Coach back on our backs."

"Right…" Tsubasa trailed off, thinking about something else. "Why didn't Akira catch you, by the way?"

Seiji grinned. "Cause I'm a cat, that's why!" He magically changed into a cat costume.

"…"

Seiji's smiled dimmed. He sighed. "I get it. You don't get it. I mean, I get that you don't get it, not that you don't get it and I did but you could also say that you didn't get it and I got it but that's…what?"

Tsubasa had put his hands over his ears, eyes closed. "Shut up."

Seiji changed back, and remained silent for the rest of the walk.

The next day, they bumped into each other in the bathroom, while washing hands, early in the morning.

"Did you get enough sleep, Basa-chan?" Seiji asked, smiling and leaning in closely.

Tsubasa took a step back. "Since when have you developed love relationships with random guys you bump into in the middle of the night?"

Suddenly, there was complete silence in the washroom, until Narumi exploded, "WHAT? THAT'S AWESOME, DUDE! It's GAY LOVE!!"

"And since when has Narumi been interested in gay love?" Tsubasa asked.

"Did you get enough sleep, Basa-chan?" Seiji asked again, this time louder and serious.

There was silence, again. The eyes staring at Tsubasa were too much pressure to handle.

Tsubasa ran screaming out the changing rooms, through the shower rooms, down the hall, and into the cafeteria where Eishi, Kazuma, Yuto, Taki, Teppei, and Sho were staring at him. Tsubasa stood there, one hand on a table, panting.

"Man." He said, breathless, from running AND screaming at the same time.

Everyone else stared back.

"…"

"What happened?" Sho asked.

"You will NOT believe it."

"Is it about you and Seiji? Do you two like each other? After all, weren't you two sitting with each other alone last night in the dark?"

"Alone…night…dark…with Seiji," Katsuro said, suddenly, popping up behind Tsubasa. "Interesting."

Tsubasa winced. More witnesses, more embarrassment. He wanted to scream in frustration. Wait. What was up with the screaming business?

"NO!!" Akira yelled suddenly and loudly, launching himself onto Katsuro. "You can't have Seiji! Because you're MINE!"

Tsubasa stared at him. He wanted to scream.

He wanted to scream for all of them to shut up.

And stop staring.

Everyone stared at Tsubasa.

"…"

You could here everyone sweatdropping throughout the room.

Sho said weakly, breaking the silence, "But I like Tsubasa AND Seiji. It won't be fair; if they like each other, who will I like?"

"…"

Everyone turned to stare at Sho. Seiji, who had just arrived, proceeded to do the same.

"…"

"You know what? I give up. I'm leaving!" Tsubasa said angrily, marching towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Everyone yelled, and blocked off the passage. Seiji leaped onto Tsubasa and was pulling at his legs. Luckily, poor Tsubasa was wearing shorts, and it prevented from his pants falling down, but he sure was pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

Everything exploded into chaos.

Tsubasa, of course, after fighting everyone that was holding onto him, leaped out the window. But, that wasn't the end of it. The camp ended that way, too. Every single spare minute, you could see guys running around everywhere, chased by either one person, or a mob.

In the midst of it all, a single paper was taped onto Tsubasa's duffel bag. Tsubasa unfolded the paper and read what it said.

He could not believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Whistle!

Notes: Just review…Especially if I made mistakes.

Also, I know some of you people waited really long, so I just figured, 'I have time, I better get this done…'

**Can't Sleep**

**Chapter Two**

Tsubasa knew who wrote it immediately. It was Seiji, no doubt about it. Sometimes, you knew a person through and through, so well that you knew how they talked and laughed and wrote. This was one of those times. Tsubasa had sometimes thought about how they seemed to actually "notice" each other. It was that that day in October where Seiji had started to scream during practice for no apparently reason, and Tsubasa had laughed to join in the chorus. At that point, it felt like that their lives touched.

This note, though, showed none of the hyper, happy-go-lucky boy that Tsubasa knew so much, yet it could not have been anyone else, since to no one would've written to him in that way…even Sho.

The painstakingly written letter, shown by all the eraser marks and holes, said:

_I love you, Tsubasa. I don't know when I got these affectionate feelings for you, but I feel them now. I can't ignore them. I feel like I could rip myself apart if I couldn't see you, touch you… I love you so much. I wish we could be together forever. So, could you please meet me on August 21, at 7 in the evening in the park, so we could have a little talk?_

Tsubasa couldn't think. He knew that he did not have feelings for Seiji. That would be like showing his weakness. And he already has quite a bit of weaknesses. He feels like a bigger brother to Sho, he's vertically challenged, he gets mistaken for a girl, which makes him pissed, which makes him want to kill someone….all sorts of things that made him angry, or, in Sho's case, feel amazed.

Tsubasa wasn't sure how to answer; at the park, at seven in the evening? It sounded a little fishy to Tsubasa. However, he chose to go anyways. If the meeting didn't turn out the way he wanted it to, he could just punch and kick his way out of it.

He left camp holding the paper in his left hand, and the sports duffel in his right, asking himself if he really wanted to go.

He did.

He needed to go, to see what Seiji wanted with him. He knew he had to go.

Then, quickly, he crumpled the note into a ball, and threw it into a nearby trash can to get rid of evidence. He also did it so so-called friends couldn't grab and see it. That would've been humiliating.

A day later, it was August the 21st, the day Tsubasa had agreed to meet Seiji in the park. He arrived at 6:30, hiding in the bushes. Tsubasa just wanted to know how serious he was about it. He saw Seiji, sitting in a bench not far from where he was hiding. Luckily, Seiji's back was facing him, so Tsubasa managed to creep behind him.

_Wait a minute,_ Tsubasa thought. _What am I gonna do know? Wait another thirty minutes? _He was a little frustrated upon not having thought of this earlier, but he didn't mind waiting. He had time to spare. He would just watch Seiji the whole time.

The red-haired boy snickered softly, soft enough not to be heard by the tall, hyper boy. Seiji was early! Tsubasa couldn't believe it. Seiji was actually early! It made him laugh—almost. He couldn't quite ditch his position just yet.

Daichi had seen that Tsubasa had thrown something in the trash can outside of camp grounds. Daichi had pulled the crumpled ball and unrolled it. It was a note, a love letter to Tsubasa. Daichi decided to stake out and see what it was all about. He needed to know about the increasingly strange events that happened at camp.

Daichi needed logic—reasonable logic—to make everything make sense in his life. Right now, he didn't understand the whole love business. So, he needed to do a little observing to know about love a little bit more.

He saw Tsubasa, who was crouching in the bushes, thirty minutes earlier than the time of the appointment. Daichi quickly scribbled in his black notebook. _Early thirty minutes. Using my previous data, he must be excited. _He saw Seiji, who was probably even earlier than Tsubasa. He hypothesized that Seiji was excited, too.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of honey-blond, and black. The black looked an awful lot like the glossy, pretty color of Yuki's hair. Daichi heard a laugh, and swore that it was Yuki's.

Daichi decided that he wanted to go and watch them instead. After all, he had thirty minutes to spare. He'll be back in fifteen, though. He quickly dodged the shrubs and bushes that hid him from Tsubasa and Seiji's sight. He ducked behind different trees to keep an eye on the Yuki-look-alike. Where had they gone?

Daichi cursed…silently. There was no need to reveal his true personality from speaking words that no one would normally say. He looked around, and when he couldn't spot the strange pair, he ran out of the forest-like area of the park and proceeded to look for them on foot.

Tsubasa had been watching Seiji for a while now. He had seen Seiji do a little bit of hysterical jumping and stretching before Tsubasa got annoyed. As soon as he did, he decided not to watch anymore. He could be so annoyed that he might break something.

Tsubasa stepped out from the bushes and waved. Seiji waved back, happily.

As soon as he stepped out, he realized it was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done—it showed that he was, indeed, spying on Seiji. Since Seiji was such a bird-brain, though, Tsubasa's weird behavior shouldn't really be noticed by Seiji…

_RIGHT?!?!?!?_, thought Tsubasa, panicked.

"You came!" Seiji said, cheerfully.

_Okay, yeah, he is a bird-brain…_Tsubasa was relieved…and partly exasperated.

"Yeah," Tsubasa responded, bored and annoyed. "So what?"

Seiji lowered his head and said softly, "I wouldn't think you would come."

Tsubasa lowered himself into the chair in the light of the sunset. "So, what did you want to say?" He asked, gentler than he usually was.

Seiji grabbed Tsubasa's hands. "Tsubasa," he said, and then swallowed. "I really really love you. Will you marry me?"

"Whoa!!" Tsubasa jumped up, ripping his hands from Seiji's. He stepped back and quickly arranged himself into a martial arts stance.

Seiji grinned wildly, and said, "I was kidding."

Tsubasa sighed, and then sat at the really edge of the bench, more cautious this time.

Seiji spoke. "Actually, I really don't have anything I want to say."

Tsubasa stared, surprised. "Then why make me come here?"

Seiji looked up at the glorious sunset and said, "I only wanted to be here with you. That's it. You can leave if you want, but I would love it if you stayed here."

Tsubasa smiled. "Sure." He didn't really love Seiji, but if it was the way he wanted, he would do it.

They had a couple different topics that they chose to talk about, but most of it was about Sho. It was mostly about the way Sho had touched their lives…and in what way.

The sun had now set, leaving some stars and a half glowing moon scattered across the sky. It got darker, and the boys found themselves wishing upon the stars that had lay in the sky above.

Seiji had leaned against the bench, his biceps on the top of the edge, his forearm dangling behind the bench. Tsubasa had tucked in his legs, holding his face in a cupped hand with his elbow on top of his knees. He realized he was shivering in his thin t-shirt, and Seiji passed over his jacket. It was a trifle too big, but it was warm from Seiji's body heat. Tsubasa liked the jacket, so he asked, "Can I keep this jacket?"

Seiji shrugged. "Sure, I guess. If you want. I don't care. I'll just get a new one."

Tsubasa smiled warmly, and looked up. It was so weird. Normally, he would've never dropped his tough act. But a boy, especially of his age, had to break down at least once. In Tsubasa's particular case, it wasn't really breaking down. It was just being a regular kid next to the person that he really loved.

Even if Japan was so warm, even though it was only August, the nights were still slightly chilly. And these cool nights reminded him of the second semester of school, which would be starting soon. Tsubasa sighed, tired. He had everything he needed for school, except for the right amount of sleep. He had spent most of his time nowadays practicing, jamming in practice time as much as he could during the break.

Seiji hugged him lightly. "Still cold, you?"

Tsubasa shook his head, his red hair accidentally whipping Seiji in the face. Seiji recoiled and blinked, surprised. They both burst out laughing.

Tsubasa realized that being here with Seiji…was fun.

Daichi had looked for Yuki, but found no one. He was reminded of the time when he looked up. It was already dark, and that meant Seiji and Tsubasa had probably already talked about what Seiji wanted. Daichi cursed again, silently. What was wrong with him?

Daichi found the spot, again, only to see Seiji and Tsubasa laughing. Daichi sighed softly, wishing he had not been so stupid. Now, he had no idea what had gone on.

Seiji suggested they go for a walk. It was cold if they just sat still. Besides, they always had an urge to kick a ball around. They were soccer players, after all. The two-some got up and stretched their legs, which were getting cold from being seated on a bench.

"Race you to the nearest soccer field," Seiji teased.

"And where'd that be?" Tsubasa scolded, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"Erm…" Seiji blushed, thoroughly ashamed of his goofiness. "That way?" he pointed down the path.

Tsubasa wanted to headdesk something, but there wasn't really anything he could do it against…

Oh! Ding! A light bulb went blinked from on top of Tsubasa's head. The bench!

Seiji spent his next couple minutes watching Tsubasa lose brain cells.

~Intermission~

Now that both boys were on their feet again—with the exception that Tsubasa had bumps on his forehead—the two headed down the path. Since neither of them had been to this particular park before, they didn't know what laid ahead. However, since both of their families knew they were out this night, they wandered down slowly, enjoying each other's company and conversation.

Seiji blushed, unnoticed in the darkness. But when they reached a streetlight, Seiji's face was illuminated with happiness and joy. Tsubasa noticed this. He started arching his back a bit, slouching as he walked.

"That makes you look shorter," Seiji mused. He turned his head slightly backward to catch sight of Tsubasa's face.

"Shut up," Tsubasa also blushed, but kept his face down. His face would not have to be seen.

"You're good company," Seiji continued. "You're nice, kind, you look like a girl…"

"What was that??" A new red tint was added to Tsubasa's face.

"You're cute, too."

Tsubasa lunged at Seiji, who was slightly in front of him, giving the short kid a slight advantage. Seiji was shocked for a moment, and then regained his senses. Where Tsubasa was short, light, and fast, his punches and kicks were not all that powerful. Meanwhile, Seiji took in every single one of Tsubasa's half-hearted attempts to attack him and barely dodging and blocking. Seiji already knew he could take on Tsubasa and defeat him—Seiji was faster, taller, stronger, and a better build. Not to mention, a better soccer player than Tsubasa.

He said this last thought out loud, partly to tease the other boy, partly to see his reaction.

Tsubasa froze. An irk mark—which is when a character has his/her veins popping out (you all should know this)—appeared on his forehead. "YOU ARE NOT!! I BET I COULD BEAT YOU IN DEFENDING GOALS!!" He roared, sending birds flying away.

Seiji harrumphed. "Really? Could you beat me in shooting goals, lifting, running…?"

"I could beat you in strategy," Tsubasa smiled cruelly.

"Okay, you're smart…so what?" Seiji "pfft"ed and made a shooing motion at Tsubasa. He put his right hand over his heart and lifted his left upward. His left arm whipped downward and stopped when it was pointing at Tsubasa's shocked face. "I, for one, am far superior!" He announced loudly.

"Ugh…" Tsubasa turned his face away and noticed something strange.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN--"

"Shut up," Tsubasa hissed.

"Huh?" Seiji said, confused.

"Look at that," he pointed.

Seiji gasped…not really loud enough to be heard, but did so anyways.

Daichi was also shocked. To think...

What…a…almost scandalous act! But then again, Daichi did not understand love at all. It could be normal, for all he knew.

But, apparently by seeing Seiji and Tsubasa's faces, it was shocking. Daichi's face mirrored theirs.

Shock, surprise…

Maybe even betrayal. To think!

Daichi groaned softly—but not loud enough to betray his position.

But then again, maybe the three boys were being the bad ones, peeking at a couple that were kissing. But then again, the two had kept their love a secret, sneaking behind the scenes to go out and….

_Wait,_ Daichi thought. _How did they meet?_ Even with this question, another one had been answered—why the light-haired boy was missing for hours at night. Daichi had heard the boy sneak out, and come back hours before dawn. Since the boy slept right above him, Daichi was roused, and he had no choice but to see what the boy was up to.

So it was this.

Nonetheless, the camp was almost over. Why hadn't the two waited? They were both so beautiful, and probably had been envied for their skills, their appearance, their intelligence…

If they had waited, the three boys would've never found on their secret…something that mostly everyone would disapprove of…


End file.
